iAm Alone
by SGHP16
Summary: Sam gets pregnant with Freddie's baby. Takes place after the episode iKiss. I know this has been done before, but this one's different. Freddie and Sam still don't think they like each other, and Freddie still thinks he loves Carly.
1. Chapter 1: iRegret It

**Chapter 1: iRegret It**

**A/N: I do not own the show iCarly or any of it's characters.**

It was an unusually cold Saturday night in October. Sam Puckette was sitting on her bathroom floor with tears streaming down her face. How could she have let this happen? How could she have been so stupid? She was only fifteen! Sam put her head in her hands, closed her eyes, and began to sob as she remembered the horrible thing she had done two weeks ago.

*Flashback*

It was Saturday Night and Sam had nothing to do. Her mom was out with her friends (probably drinking), and Sam couldn't find anything on t.v. to watch. She could start her homework, but she'd rather do that last minute on Sunday night like she always did. Carly wasn't answering her phone, but she'd told Sam yesterday that she didn't have any plans and maybe they could have a sleepover. So Sam left her mom a note and decided to surprise Carly. She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

It wasn't a far walk to Carly's apartment, Sam new the way by now (she visited Carly almost every single day), so after around 10 minutes of walking Sam had reached Carly's front door. She rang the doorbell, but no one answered. Being the aggressive person that she was, she decided to bang her fist on the door loudly until someone answered, but no one did. Sam figured maybe Carly was sleeping or something, so she took the key that Carly and Spencer kept under the mat, unlocked the door, and walked inside.

"Carly?" Sam yelled. "Spencer? Anybody home?" No one replied. So Sam did what she always did and sat down on their couch and waited for someone to come in the room. But as she sat down she saw a note taped onto the couch.

_Dear Sam,_

_If you're reading this, that means you probably came over because I told you yesterday that we could hang out. What I forgot was that Spencer is presenting his new sculpture of a giant bumble bee at the Seattle Art Show tonight. We're also getting dinner out afterwards to celebrate, so we won't be home till late. If you want though, you can hang out here until we get back, that is, if you don't mind waiting. But if you get bored and go home, I understand. Or maybe you could even go see what Freddie is doing and hang out with him until we get back. If you do leave, I'll call you tomorrow and we can hang out._

_See you soon!_

_-Carly_

Sam groaned. She was happy for Spencer and that his art was getting recognized, but now she had nothing to do. She didn't want to stay here alone in Carly's apartment for hours, that would just be weird. So she decided to go back home. She had walked out the door and locked it, when she looked at the door to Freddie's apartment. Carly had suggested that she hang out with Freddie while she waited for her and Spencer to come home. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Normally she wouldn't have hesitated in barging in on Freddie and getting some enjoyment out of harassing him. But she couldn't help thinking that the last time she had been alone with Freddie, they'd kissed. She'd convinced herself that it wasn't because they liked each other, they had just wanted to get the whole thing over with. But she still couldn't help but feel uneasy. _No_, she told herself, _What are you thinking? There is nothing going on between you and Freddie. Don't be ridiculous. _So Sam knocked on Freddie's door and then flung it open, not waiting for him to answer it.

Freddie was sitting on the couch watching some stupid cartoon. He looked up, surprised to see Sam there. "Uhh...hey Sam. What are you doing here?"

Sam sat down next to Freddie, hiding the fact that she was as uncomfortable as he was by being obnoxious, "Carly and Spencer aren't home so I'm waiting here until they come back. Gotta problem with that?"

"Uhh, I guess not," said Freddie, still looking confused.

"Is you're mom home?" said Sam, taking a handful of chips from the bag Freddie was eating out of.

"No, she's at some bluegrass concert, she won't be home until tomorrow morning."

"Wow, bluegrass, gee your mom's cool" said Sam sarcastically. She looked at the t.v. tried to seem interested in the show Freddie was watching, when on the inside she felt like a million butterflies were flying around in her stomach. And the weird thing was, she didn't know why. Then in the cartoon the kid's parents were making up some stupid lie about where babies came from, and Sam remembered what she had been thinking earlier that week.

"Hey uhh Freddie?" Sam said, not doing as well to hide the fact that she was nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember a few weeks ago when we...when we kissed?"

Freddie's face got red. He tried to avoid making eye contact with Sam. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well remember how we said we'd kiss, not because we like each other or anything. Just so that we didn't have to worry about it anymore, to get it over with."

Freddie nodded.

"Well uhh, I think, I think that it was good, you know, that we decided to do that. To get it over with and all."

"Yeah, it was."

"Well, so, there's something else I want to do so that i can get it over with."

Freddie stared at her. "Okay...what?"

"Well," Sam didn't know how to say this. She looked back at the t.v., the parents were still lying about where babies came from.

Freddie, still confused, looked at the t.v. too. Suddenly he understood what Sam was saying. His eyes widened. "You, you don't mean..."

Sam looked down at her shoes.

Freddie's face was now not only red, but he looked like he was going to have a panick attack. "Sam, we can't, we can't just do, that."

Sam looked up at him. "Why not?"

"Well, don't you want to wait until you're married?"

"Well, yeah I do, but today kids are teasing kids who haven't been kissed. What if in a few months they're teasing kids who haven't, you know. Plus we would be waiting until we are married, because it's not like this would be real. It's not like we're in love or even together. This way, just incase, we can say we've done it, and not have to worry about it."

"I don't know Sam."

"Come on Freddie, think about it. What have we got to lose?"

Freddie was silent for a while. He just looked down at the floor and didn't say anything. Sam thought that meant no, but then Freddie spoke softly.

"Okay."

Sam looked up at Freddie and locked eyes with him. They just sat there for quite some time, just staring at each other. Then Freddie stood up.

"Come on."

Sam got up and followed Freddie into his bedroom. She'd never been in it before, but it was pretty plain. It had white walls, a brown wood floor with a blue rug on top of it, some wooden shelves and drawers with various technology on it, and a bed with blue sheets. Freddie and Sam stood there awkwardly, neither of them sure what to do.

"So," said Sam, "I guess we should start by kissing."

"Yeah," said Freddie quietly.

They got closer to each other and slowly, Freddie leaned and kissed Sam on the lips. He felt strangley warm and, (although Sam would never admit it) kissing him felt wonderful. Slowly, still kissing him, Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck, as Freddie put his hands on her waist. As they were kissing, they started to walk backwards, until Sam had fallen back onto Freddie's bed. They took off each other's clothing and well, that's how it happened.

That Wednesday Sam was expecting to get her period, but it never came. This was strange for Sam because she almost always got her period on the 15th of every month. She figured it was just a day or so late and didn't worry about it. A week passed and it still didn't come. Then two weeks, nothing.

*End of Flashback*

So there Sam was. Sitting on the floor of her bathroom, two weeks after the Saturday they had done it, staring at the three pregnancy tests she had taken. Each one saying the exact same thing. Sam realized what an idiot she had been. The whole thing about wanting to get it over was crap and she knew it. She'd wanted to have sex with Freddy so she did. And now, she was pregnant.

**A/N: I just want to make it clear that I do not support this. I believe in not having sex until I am married. I am just writing this because it's fun and I can see Sam and Freddie doing this after what happened when they kissed, however that does not mean it applies to me. I just wanted to make that clear and I hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: iTell Carly

**Chapter 2: iTell Carly**

**A/N: Again, I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters. That being said, here's chapter 2, I hope you guys like it. I just wanted to give a heads up that I am going on vacation for a few days, so I won't be able to update for a while. But I am glad to see that so many people are interested in this story and I hope you keep reading!**

That night, Sam unintentionally fell asleep on the bathroom floor. When she woke up her neck was aching and her head was throbbing. She looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes were puffy and red. She must've cried herself to sleep. She leaned against the wall and slowly sank down to the floor. Her foot brushed against something so she looked over and saw those three pregnancy tests, each with a pink plus sign, lying on the floor, mocking her. Before Sam knew it she was crying again. She needed desperately to talk to someone. But who could she possibly tell? She couldn't tell her mom, she'd most likely disown her if she did. The only other adult she could trust was Spencer, but he'd probably have a heart attack if he found out. And she definitely could _not_ tell Freddie. She decided that the only person she could really go to right now was Carly, who'd been her best friend since she could remember. Unlike last time, she decided to make sure Carly was home first. She walked back into her bedroom, grabbed the phone, and dialed Carly's number. The phone seemed to ring forever, but finally Carly answered.

"Hello?" said Carly.

Sam tried not to sound like she was crying. "Hey Carls."

But Carly wasn't fooled, "Sam? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I need to tell you something Carly. Can I come over?"

"Yeah sure, but what's going on? Are you hurt? Is it serious?"

"I'll explain when I come over."

"Okay, see you later then."

"Yeah, bye."

Sam hung up the phone and walked out the door. She didn't feel like changing or brushing her hair or showering. She felt so sick, all she wanted to do was throw up, which she knew she'd be doing plenty of in the future. She shuddered at the thought of what was coming. This whole thing was so unbelievable, her mind hadn't even really begun to register what was going on. People stared at Sam as she walked down the street, but she figured she might as well get used to it. Finally, she reached Carly's apartment. She knocked on the door and Carly answered. Sam realized she must've really looked like a mess because Carly's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Oh my god, Sam. What, what happened to you?" Carly sounded really nervous.

"Can I come in?" said Sam quietly. She hoped Freddie wasn't looking through his peephole.

"Yeah, of course"

Sam walked inside and looked around. Carly's living room was empty. "Where's Spencer?" she asked.

"He's asleep. Sam, it's six in the morning, what's going on?"

Sam sat down on the couch and started to cry. Carly didn't know what to do. She'd never seen Sam like this. Trying to comfort her, she sat down next to her and put her arm around her.

"Sam, please," she said, "I'll try to help you as much as I can, but you have to tell me what's going on."

Sam looked up at Carly. She didn't know how to do this. She figured she should just say it but she couldn't get the words to come out.

"I'm," she choked. "I'm..."

"You're what Sam? What? Just tell me, I won't be mad I promise."

"That's not why I'm afraid."

"Then what Sam? What is it?"

Sam took a deep breath and tried to say calm as she uttered those horrible words, "I'm pregnant."

Sam was expecting Carly to scream, slap her, or even faint. But she didn't, she just sat there, not moving, staring at Sam in disbelief.

"Carly?" said Sam nervously. Carly didn't move. "Carly please say something!" Sam's eyes filled with tears. "Carly please, Carly I'm sorry! Just talk to me, please!"

Finally, Carly spoke. "Who?" she said surprisingly calm.

"What?" said Sam, surprised that Carly had started speaking to her.

"Who?" Carly was starting to sound more tense.

"I was hoping you wouldnt ask that question."

"God Sam, who! Who got you pregnant!?"

Sam paused. She'd come this far, there was no point in not telling her. "Freddie?"

Carly's jaw dropped. "No."

Sam looked at her nervously, "yeah."

Carly jumped of the couch. "NO!" She glared at Sam with an expression of shock mixed with anger. Then she started pacing back and forth, the way she always did when she was stressed. "No! God, what? No. No. Freddie? No. He's not. No. God, when did you two even start going out?"

"We're, we're not," said Sam.

Carly looked at Sam. "What, did he rape you then?"

"No, I don't, we don't like each other like that," said Sam, trying to assure herself as well as Carly.

Carly stopped pacing. She looked absolutley outraged. "You don't like each other like that?" she said, emphazing every word.

"Well, yeah."

"You don't like each other like that? You guys had sex, but you don't like each other like that? God Sam, this is bad, even for you!"

"I know, just let me explain."

"Explain what Sam? How you got pregnant? I think I know how it works. Anyways, I thought Freddie liked me!"

"He does."

"Well then why did he have sex with you!?"

"Please, just let me explain. Carly, please. I need you not to be mad at me. I feel awful. If anyone wishes this weren't happening it's me."

Carly sat down on the couch. "Okay," she said more calmly, "just tell me how it happened."

So Sam explained everything to Carly, how she and Freddie had kissed, how she came over to his apartment when Carly wasn't there, and how they'd decided to have sex. When she was done, Carly didn't say anything for a while, it was a lot to process. After a minute or so, she looked up at Sam.

"Jeez Sam, when I said you could go hang out with Freddie, I didn't mean it like that!"

Sam tried to manage a smile, "Sorry."

Carly put her arm back around Sam. "Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Yeah, what?" Sam replied.

"Was getting it over with really the only reason you kissed Freddie and had...you know what with him?"

Sam looked down at the floor. "No."

"No?"

"No," Sam repeated. "I made all that stuff up. The truth is, I think I like Freddie. But I was confused, and I thought having sex with him would make me realize how I felt about him, but it just made everything worse. And the weird thing is, after we did it, I felt really empty inside, and I still do." She looked down at her stomach. "Although I'm obviously _not _empty..."

"So then, does Freddie like you too?"

"No, I'm positive he still is just as in love with you as ever."

"Haven't you guys ever talked about, what you did?"

"No, after that night we've just acted like we hate each other, the way we always do. Honestly, it feels weird. I guess he just wants to forget the whole thing."

"Have you told him that you're..."

"Nope."

"Are you gonna tell him soon?"

"Nope."

"Sam he's gonna find out eventually!"

"Who says?" Sam said as she got up to get some juice from the fridge. She sat back down next to Carly. "I don't even know what I'm gonna do about this thing. I can't exactly raise a kid, I don't want to turn into my mom!"

"You're not your mom Sam," said Carly.

"You're right! I'm one step ahead of her!" shouted Sam angrily. "She got knocked up at seventeen, so I'm two years faster than she was!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"So what should I do? Should I give it up for adoption and have the kid live their whole life thinking that their mother didn't want them?"

"Well that or you could..."

Sam stared at Carly. She didn't know what to think. "An abortion?"

"I'm just saying, it's an option..."

"I don't know if I could just kill it though."

"Yeah I know."

"Do you think I should get an abortion?"

"I don't know, all of the options sound bad."

"Yeah, maybe I should just get an abortion and have the whole thing over with."

"I guess..."

Sam took a sip out of her juice. Abortion was murder, but wouldn't the kid be living a terrible life if it was born? Also, getting rid of this whole mess as soon as possible was sounding pretty good right now.

"Okay," she said, "it's settled. I'm getting an abortion."

That Monday Sam was supposed to sneak out of school and go to a planned-parenthood building that would take care of the abortion for her. But as she walked out of the school building, she passed a little mother holding her baby boy. Suddenly, she realized something. Maybe that mother wasn't the best mom, and maybe that baby wouldn't have a wonderful life, but it deserved a chance to live, and so did her's. She didn't know how she was going to do it, and whether or not she would keep it, but she was going to have this baby.


	3. Chapter 3: iTell The World

**Chapter 3: iTell The World**

**A/N: I do not own iCarly or any of it's characters.**

"Sam come on!" Carly yelled down the stairs. "iCarly starts in five minutes!"

That week Sam had kept to herself. She hadn't told Carly that she'd decided to keep the baby. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like Carly would be angry with her if she found out. So instead Sam had just acted obnoxious, the way she always did, and pretended that everything was normal. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell anyone, but she figured it would come out eventually.

"I'm coming," Sam replied, and she got off Carly's couch and headed up the stairs to the iCarly studio.

"There you are!" said Freddie once Sam entered the room. "The show starts in one minute, are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah Freddork," said Sam, "just roll the camera already."

"Okay," said Freddie, picking up the camera. "In five...four...three...two..."

"Hi I'm Sam!" said Sam, sounding extra peppy. She then realized how fake iCarly was. Here she was acting so happy and bouncy, when she felt like she was going to die on the inside.

"And I'm Carly!" Carly said smiling wide.

_And I'm pregnant! _Sam thought.

"Okay!" Carly continued. "So today on iCarly, we decided to answer some questions from some of our viewers." Carly pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's our first question: Sam, how many cantaloupes can you fit under your shirt?"

"You know I've always wondered that!" said Sam. _What a stupid question_, she thought. She wondered who on earth had asked such a thing. But then again, they did dumb stuff like this the time on iCarly. She couldn't think of a time when one of their webcasts had actually had a purpose.

"So let's find out!" said Carly. Unlike Sam, Carly always seemed to be totally wrapped up in the show, like there was never anything else on her mind.

"Bring in the cantaloupe!" said Sam.

Carly rolled in a table full of cantaloupes. They'd rehearsed this before. Carly would put the cantaloupes down the front of Sam's hoodie, while Sam held the bottom so that they wouldn't fall out. They usually reached around fifteen cantaloupes before Sam would get so stuffed that they'd all fall out.

"Alright," said Carly, "here we go! Ready Sam?"

"Ready!"

"One!" Carly said, putting down the first cantaloupe. "Two! Three!" she continued to count as she shoved more cantaloupes down Sam's hoodie, Sam holding them in the entire time. After a while, they'd reached ten.

"Look at me!" said Sam, "I'm like a big balloon filled with cantaloupes!"

"Wow Sam," said Carly, "you look massive!"

"Yeah," Freddie laughed, "you look pregnant!"

Sam went numb. She stopped trying to hold in the cantaloupes and they all fell to the floor.

"Oh yeah!" she shouted. "Well what's so wrong with being pregnant!"

"Sam..." Carly warned.

"Nothing," Freddie said looking confused, "I was just saying that the cantaloupes made your stomach look awfully big, like you were pregnant. I didn't mean that there's anything wrong with being pregnant."

"Well good!" Sam yelled. "Because guess what? I AM PREGNANT! AND YOU'RE THE FATHER!"

"Sam!" Carly gasped.

Freddie's camera fell out of his hands and crashed to the floor.

"But we, we only did it that one time..." Freddie began.

"One time is really all it takes!" Sam screamed, and she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

**A/N: So that's chapter 3, sorry it's short. The next one will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4: iGet Yelled At, By Everyone

Chapter 4: iGet Yelled At, By Everyone

A/N: I do not own iCarly, or any of it's characters.

Sam could not believe what she had just done. It was out. Everyone would know. The entire school, the entire _world. _Sam ran down the stairs back into Carly's living room. There was Spencer, staring at the computer screen in disbelief, obviously he'd been watching iCarly. He looked over at Sam when she entered the room.

"Sam," said Spencer sounding surprisingly gentle, "is this true? Are you really pregnant?"

But before Sam could answer her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, it was Melanie. _Oh great, _she thought.

"Hey Melanie," said Sam, preparing herself for the worst.

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT!" Melanie screamed through the phone, "How dare you get pregnant! How could you do this? And then announcing it to the whole world like that! Did you even stop to consider that this might not only affect you, but me as well! Do you know what people are going to think?"

"That your sister is a slutty whore. I guess you'll just have to tell them it's true," Sam replied.

"Now is no time to joke around Samantha!"

Sam was about to think of some sarcastic response, when Carly ran downstairs.

"Listen Mel, I gotta go," said Sam, and she hung up before Melanie could protest.

Sam turned and faced Carly. She was fuming with anger. Sam opened her mouth to apologize and try to explain, but Carly cut her off.

"What the hell was that!?" Carly yelled.

"I-" Sam started, but Carly interrupted her again.

"You were _supposed_ to get an abortion!"

"I couldn't just kill the thing!"

"So instead you chose to just, declare it to the entire world!? You ruined everything! God Sam! You, you,"

"What Carly? What am I? Just say it!"

"You bitch!" Carly shouted.

Sam took a step back, Carly almost never cursed. When she did, it really meant something.

"Carly," Spencer warned. Sam had almost forgotten he was in the room. But Carly kept going.

"I hate you for doing this! I can't even look at you right now!" and she stormed up to her room.

By now Sam had tears streaming down her face. Carly, her best friend, had just told her that she hated her. She was stunned.

"Sam," Spencer said, trying to stay calm, "listen, I think you should-"

But Spencer stopped as Freddie, the last person Sam wanted to see right now, came running down the stairs.

"What's your problem?!" Freddie yelled.

"Freddie please, not now," Sam begged.

"This is all your fault! God I can't believe I let you talk me into, God, Sam! What the heck is wrong with you! Having sex to get it over with! Are you crazy? I can't believe I listened to you! And then just blaming it all on me during iCarly!"

"I wasn't blaming you!"

"Yes you were! God, Sam! What now? Do you expect me to just become a loving father? This whole thing is your fault! It was your idea and you have no one to blame but yourself!"

Sam was crushed. She'd never felt this horrible in her entire life.

"Stop! Freddie, please!" She begged.

Freddie was about to respond when the apartment's front door burst open. Sam then realized that there was someone she wanted to talk to even less than Freddie, his mother.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" Mrs. Benson yelled, her veins looked like they were going to burst out of her neck. "How dare you have sex with Sam! We are going home right now and you are not coming back here ever again!"

"Mom!" Freddie protested, but Mrs Benson grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door. As they were leaving, she turned back and faced Sam.

"Now you listen to me," said Mrs Benson, "I don't know who you think you are seducing my Freddie and making him get you pregnant, but you are never to hang out with him again! I always knew you were trouble and it doesn't surprise me that you turned out to be such a whore! I just hope you can live with yourself because not only are you hurting yourself, but your also hurting Freddie!" And she slammed the door behind her.

Sam, still crying, looked over at Spencer. He started to speak, but like before, he was interrupted again. When Sam heard the door open she didn't know who it could be. Hadn't everyone already yelled at her? She turned around and was shocked when she saw her mother, holding two suitcases. From what Sam said about her, most people expected Sam's mom to be a slob, a wreck. But they were wrong. Sam's mother was only a wreck on the inside. It was true that she was a neat freak, a work-a-holic, who drinked when she wasn't working. But she kept her horrible life hidden. She was wearing white pants and a pink turtle neck, her hair was in a neat ponytail, and she had all sorts of jewelry and pearls on.

"Mom," Sam said, expecting her mother to yell, scream, or even slap her. But she didn't, and when she spoke, her voice was quite.

"You're not coming home until that thing is gone," said her mother firmly.

"What?" Sam said, completely astonished.

"You are to come home, until that thing is gone," her mother said once again.

"No! Mom, please!" Sam pleaded.

"You should've realized what would've happened before you had sex! And now I don't want you living with me!" Sam's mom was yelling now, "And you'd better give that thing up for an adoption or you're not coming back!"

"Mom no! Please, I have nowhere to go!" Sam cried.

Suddenly, Spencer stood up, "she can live with us.'

"What?" Sam said surprised.

"We'll make the loft into a bedroom, I doubt you guys will be using it for iCarly anytime soon. She can live with us until she's done with the pregnancy, and then we'll figure out what to do next."

"But what about Carly?" Sam asked.

"She'll be okay, she just needs time to calm down."

Sam's mom looked at Sam and then at Spencer. She simply dropped the suitcases of Sam's things on the floor, said "fine", and walked out the door.

Sam fell to the floor and started to sob. Everyone hated her, Melanie thought she was an embarrassment, Carly called her a bitch, Freddie wasn't going to take any of the blame in this, Mrs. Benson thought she was a whore, and her own mother had abandoned her. She didn't know what to do.

Spencer looked at Sam crying on the floor. Sam had always been like a sister to him. He hated to see her so upset. He had to help her, no matter what. He sat down next to Sam and put his arm around her, comforting her.

"It'll be okay," he said.

Sam prayed that he was right.

**A/N: So there's chapter 4, I know it took me a while to publish but I've been busy this summer. I hope you guys like it!**


	5. Chapter 5: iMake Up With Carly, For Now

**Chapter 5: iMake Up With Carly, For Now**

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry it's been forever, I know how you feel because I hate it when authors take forever to update, but I just don't have that much time to write anymore. Also, if you've checked out my profile, you might be able to tell through my favorites that I am totally in love with the show Sonny With A Chance (it's my favorite t.v. show, no offense to iCarly, next to Gilmore Girls and LOST, I'm a complex person, I know). So anyways other than having a billion things to do, I've gotten really distracted with that and I really want to write a Sonny With A Chance story or at least a one chapter story (I don't know why but the word one-shot really bother's me so I decided not to use it. Sorry, I'm rambling.) However, I promise not to abandon this one and here's another chapter that will hopefully satisfy you guys for a while. Hope you like it!**

That night Sam slept on the couch. Spencer was going to make the loft a bedroom for her soon, but Sam didn't really mind sleeping on the couch for one night. Spencer had asked Carly if Sam could sleep in a sleeping bag in her room, but Carly had locked the door and she wouldn't speak to either of them. Sam didn't want to think about that right now, she hoped that Carly just needed time to calm down.

So there she was, lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Spencer had gone to bed hours ago, but Sam couldn't seem to fall asleep. She thought about everything that had happened, all the yelling, screaming, and fighting, and she realized it was just the beginning. Sam was only three weeks pregnant, it hadn't even started to show. Things were going to get a lot worse. But she had made a promise to herself, no matter what happened, no matter how bad things got, she was not going to give up on this baby. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her stomach as she slowly shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Sam woke up that morning Carly wasn't home. Spencer said she'd gone to the library to work on homework, but Sam knew she had just wanted to get out the house. So Sam spent the day watching t.v. and even doing some of her homework. Finally, Carly came home at around dinner time. Spencer had made his famous spaghetti tacos, and the three of them sat down at the table to eat them together.

Sam ate her taco in silence, which was unusual for her. She looked up across the table and saw Carly glaring at her. She didn't know how to respond, so she just looked back down at her plate. Spencer, being who he was, tried to lighten the tension by talking.

"So Carly," Spencer began, "how was your day at the library?"

"Great," Carly responded icily, continuing to glower at Sam. Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"That doesn't sound very convincing," said Spencer.

"Well it's your fault!" Carly snapped. "Your the one who suggested that _she _move in with us!" The way Carly said the word "she", with such disgust, such hatred, in her tone, it made Sam shudder.

"What was I supposed to do!" Sam demanded.

"You know very well what you were _supposed_ to do!"

"Carly!" Spencer objected.

"I thought you were my friend!" yelled Sam ignoring Spencer. "You're supposed to have my back!"

"How can you expect me to have your back when you make such an idiotic decision!" And with that, Carly got up from the table, shoved in her chair, and stormed off to her bedroom. Sam tried to hold back the tears that came to her eyes.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Sam said, wiping the tears from her eyes as she got up and walked over to Carly's bedroom door. She took a deep breath, hoped this would go well, and knocked on the door.

"Carly?" Sam asked timidly.

No answer.

"Carly can I come in?"

Still no answer.

"Fine," said Sam, "I'll just talk from out here. As long as you don't mind Spencer hearing everything that I'm saying."

Sam knew that would do it. Carly hated it when Spencer got too involved in her own relationships, and hearing their conversation would just give him more information. Slowly, Carly opened the door. Sam was surprised to see that Carly had been crying. Carly gave Sam a what-are-you-waiting-for-come-in-already-look. Without saying a word, Sam slowly slipped into Carly's room.

Carly, had the typical teenage girl's room. There were posters of various celebrities on her wall such as David Archuletta, Zac Efron, and Taylor Lautner. Her room had a purple rug, a bed with pink blankets that had lavender polka dots, and white walls. Sometimes Sam got sick of Carly, she seemed so predictable.

"What do you want," Carly muttered, not making eye contact with Sam.

"Can't we just talk about this?" Sam said softly.

"Talk about what Sam? How you ruined everything between you, me, and Freddie?"

"I didn't mean to! I wasn't thinking!"

"You're darn right you weren't thinking! Do you have any idea what's going to happen if you go through with this?"

"I'm sorry Carly," said Sam, she could feel the tears streaming down her face but she didn't bother to wipe them, "please."

Carly's expressioned softened. She knew that Sam hardly ever cried openly. "Oh Sam," she said softly, and wrapped arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so, so sorry," said Sam, burying her face into Carly's shoulder. "I messed everything up."

"It's okay," Carly said, rubbing Sam's back. She let go of Sam and they sat down on Carly's beanbag chairs, their favorite place to talk.

"I know your angry," said Sam, "but I just, couldn't do it."

"It's okay," said Carly, "I understand. I'm sorry I was being so insensitive before. I promise to be here for you."

"Thanks" said Sam, a smile spreading across her face. Despite everything, she couldn't help but be happy that she'd gotten her best friend back.

"I rented _A Walk To Remember_," said Carly standing up, "wanna watch it?"

Sam nodded and somehow managed to have an amazing time watching her favorite movie with her favorite family. And sitting there, in between Carly Spencer, shoving popcorn down her face, everything really was going to be okay.

Or so she thought.

**A/N: So there it is, hope you liked it. Sorry to leave it like that but I hate it when authors make everything so annoyingly perfect. And as you could probably tell from the title of the chapter, things aren't going to work out just yet. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: iGo Back To School

**Chapter Six: iGo Back To School**

"Are you ready?" Carly asked, holding the door open for Sam.

Sam thought for a moment. Was she ready? Could she face the entire school, after revealing that she was pregnant on a web show that she was pretty sure every single student watched, and even some of the teachers? Was she ready for the staring, the pointing, and the laughing? How could she ever be? But Sam knew that the longer, the harder it would be to face anyone.

It had been a week since Sam had revealed to the entire world that she was pregnant. She hadn't been able to summon the courage to bring herself to school, and Spencer hadn't seemed to mind. They'd decided that she could take a week off, and Carly could help Sam make up any missed work. Not that Sam really cared about homework at all at this point. She had to make a presentation on the coming Friday, but she figured she could just wing it. If she needed inspiration, she could always pull out another orange.

Like Spencer had suggested, Sam made the loft into a bedroom. She knew she couldn't sleep on the couch forever, and Carly's room was too small to fit two people. She'd felt very uncomfortable at first, but she'd kind of gotten used to it. She hadn't talked to Freddie since that horrible day, but she tried not to think about it. She told herself that she didn't need Freddie, that she'd be fine on her own. For a while she had believed it too, until that morning. Sam had put on her favorite t-shirt, and almost had a panic attack when she looked in the mirror and turned sideways. Her stomach was slightly sticking out, not too much, but it was noticeable all the same. Sam then realized that she was already 4 weeks pregnant. She tried to ignore it, and threw on a grey hoodie to hide the bump.

"Sam?" Carly said impatiently, waving her hand in front of her face. Sam realized she had been zoning out.

"What?"

"Are you ready?"

"Sure," said Sam walking out the door behind Carly, "let's get this over with."

**A/N: Sorry that chapter was really short I know, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting forever. Just a heads up, time might move faster in the following chapters. I just realized that I have to write a story that takes place over 9 months (yikes!) and I have to write about pregnancy which I know nothing about except from when they mention it on the show _Gilmore Girls._ Why did I choose to write this story again? Just kidding, but I don't have a lot of homework today so I might be able to post another (longer) chapter later today! Please review, it really makes my day when you do!**


	7. Chapter 7: iTalk To The Principal

**Chapter 7: iTalk To The Principal**

"Why are you wearing a hoodie?" Carly asked Sam as they were walking down the hallway. "It's like, 70 degrees outside today."

"Oh," said Sam awkwardly, "well um, I looked in the mirror this morning and, my stomach was like bursting out from under my shirt!"

"Let me see!" Carly exclaimed. She pulled up Sam's sweatshirt and her eyebrows raised. "Sam," she said, "You look the same. You do know that pregnancy doesn't usually start to show until around eight weeks right?"

"Really?" Sam said surprised, she looked down at her stomach. Carly was right, it was flat. _ Great_, thought Sam, _I'm delusional._

"I can't believe you imagined yourself getting bigger. Don't you pay attention during health class?" Carly laughed.

"No way," said Sam, "that place puts me to sleep."

They had reached the lobby. Sam was about to walk out the door and go to the bus stop when she froze.

"Freddie rides your bus, doesn't he?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well he would, but his mom thinks buses are unsafe. Don't worry about it." Carly said reassuringly.

"Oh," said Sam, "okay." She looked over at Carly. "I'm sorry if our friendship with him is gonna get weird now."

Carly looked at the floor, "It's okay." Sam got the feeling she was hiding something. But she had enough to worry about as it was, so she told herself it was nothing and walked out the door.

* * *

On the bus Sam got all sorts of weird looks. She could hear people whispering behind her back. They said things like, _pretty soon she'll be blown up like a balloon, _and, _I can't believe she slept with such a nerd, _and even, _so she really is a girl! _Gibby had come up to her and asked her if he could feel her stomach, and she'd punched him in the face. Whenever people made comments like these, she looked at Carly for support, but Carly just blankly stared out the window. She looked even paler than usual. She kept biting her nails like she always did when she was nervous. Sam couldn't understand why she was acting so anxious, maybe she was afraid of how the school would react to Sam being pregnant, but she got the feeling it was more than that. But what could Carly possibly be hiding from her? Sam tried to not let it bother her. _After all,_ she thought, _it can't be worse than getting pregnant_. After what seemed like forever, the bus reached the school and Sam hurriedly got off.

"I'll catch up with you later," said Carly, "Principal Franklin will probably want to talk to you or something."

"Okay," said Sam.

"Bye!" Carly said quickly and then darted off. Sam acted like this was normal and then slowly walked into the school.

_Only 7 hours to go_, Sam thought, _7 hours to go._

* * *

No sooner than 5 minutes after Sam entered the building did the announcements go off.

"Samantha Puckette!" The speakers shouted. Sam recognized the voice as Principal Franklin's. "Please report to the principal's office immediately! I repeat, Samantha Puckette, please report to the principal's office _immdiately_!"

All of the heads in the hallway turned and faced Sam.

"Yeah, yeah" said Sam, "I'm going!" And she ran down the hallway, eager to get away from her classmates.

* * *

"What were you thinking, running around and getting pregnant! You ought to be expelled for this young lady!"

Sam rolled her eyes as she listened to the things she had heard 1 million times before. She'd walked into the principal's office hoping to talk a calm, understanding Principal Franklin. Instead, she had been forced to listen to Mrs Briggs yell at her for being a delinquent. She counted the number of veins popping out on her exasperated teacher's neck while Mrs. Briggs lectured Sam about something called abstinence.

"Are you even listening to me!" Mrs. Briggs screamed, she sounded very frustrated.

Sam was about explain to Mrs. Briggs that she ought to know by now that Sam never had and never would listen to her, when Principal Franklin walked in the room.

"Mrs. Briggs," said Principal Franklin, sounding surprised to see Mrs. Briggs in his office, "what are you doing in here?"

"Principal Franklin," Mrs. Briggs said stiffly, "I just thought I would explain to Sam how inexcusable her actions are."

"I thought I told you that I would be handling this situation." Sam noticed the way he referred to her as a "situation".

"Yes but,"

"Mrs. Briggs," Principal Franklin interrupted, "_please_. I have enough on my mind as it is."

Mrs. Briggs groaned in defeat. She turned and pointed her finger at Sam. "We are not done discussing this," she said, and she walked out of the room, her nose held high.

"Thanks for getting rid of her," Sam said quietly.

Principal Franklin just nodded and stood there twiddling his thumbs. Sam could tell how uncomfortable he felt. He looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped himself. He didn't seem to know what to do, and finally sat down at his desk.

"I don't, really know what to say." said Principal Franklin looking down at his desk.

"Just please don't tell me that I'm a horrible person and ask me what i was thinking," said Sam. "I've heard that enough."

"I don't think you're a horrible person. Just because you make a bad decision, doesn't mean you're a bad person. And I'm sure you've learned your lesson by now."

"Believe me, I have. I'm never doing it again."

Principal Franklin smiled. "That's what I like to hear. So, how have your mom and Freddie reacted to this?"

"I've moved in with Carly and Spencer, I'm living with them until this whole thing is over. As for Freddie, he wants absolutely nothing to do with me."

"Oh. And what are you going to do with, you know, the baby?"

Sam put her head in her hands. "I have no idea."

"Well I want you to know that I want to help you Sam," said Principal Franklin sincerely. "As much as I possibly can."

Sam looked up at him, "thanks. So I'm not expelled?"

"Of course you're not." Principal Franklin looked at the clock. "Well," he said, "you've already missed fifteen minutes of first period. Want to play some poker?"

Sam grinned. "You're on."

* * *

**A/N: I finally updated! I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, but high school is just so much work. I promise to update whenever I have the time. Also, Briyze you're comment seriously made my day. You're what motivated me to write this chapter so I hoped you liked it. Things seem to be going pretty good for Sam but as you know, not everything is going to be perfect just yet. I really liked writing this part with her and Principal Franklin though. I really like Principal Franklin's character, he seems like such a cool guy. And as a side note, does anyone reading this watch the office? I've recently gotten very obsessed with it. Jim and Pam are soooo cute! My respect for you will increase if you tell me that you do! That's all for now! Please review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: iSnap

**Chapter 8: iSnap**

**A/N: So I'm sorry I know it's been months since I've updated, but high school is really, really challenging. However, it's spring break so I've finally got some free time! Also, since you might not know him by name (I had to look him up) Mr. Devlin is that teacher that**** talks really fast and gives Carly a B+ for printing her essay on "three-hole paper".**

* * *

Sam trudged down the hallway, dragging her feet with every step. First period had eventually ended, and as even though Sam could think of about a million things she'd rather do, she had to go to class. She took a deap breath and slowly opened the door to her History classroom.

Mr. Devlin was in the middle if giving an incredibly fast paced lecture on the reading that had been assigned for homework, but of course Sam didn't do it. What was the point of reading about a bunch of dead people anyways? The students were frantically trying to copy down all that Mr. Devlin was saying, which of course was impossible. Sam wondered how it was possible for someone to talk that fast. The class was too preoccupied with taking notes to hear Sam come in, so she opened the door a little wider causing the hinges to creak. Instantly, all of the heads in the class room simultaneously rose up to look at Sam. Sam shifted uncomfortably. Mr. Devlin was still absorbed in his lecture, and continued to ramble on about who knows what. However, he did seem to notice that there was no longer a sound of pencils writing away on paper. And then the impossible occurred, Mr. Devlin stopped talking in the middle of class. He turned his head over and stared at Sam, his eyes widening.

"Um, well, he-hello there Sam," for once, Mr Devlin seemed at a loss for words, "you're um, well you're late."

"I know," said Sam, "I have a pass."

"Alright then, take a seat."

Sam nodded. She usually sat in the back, next to Carly and Freddie. She looked over at them. Carly tried to put on a welcoming smile for Sam, but to no avail. Meanwhile Freddie sank lower and lower in his chair, avoiding all eye-contact with Sam. Sam sighed and sat in an open seat up in the front.

"Okay class, anyways back to the reign of Henry VIII. After Thomas Wolsey was unable to convince Pope Clement VII to declare Henry's marriage to Catherine of Aragon over, Henry..." Mr. Dublin proceeded with his lecture, but Sam didn't feel like listening. She looked over at Carly and Freddie. Carly, being the perfect student that she was, was rapidly scribbling notes into her notebook. Sam stared at Carly, and wished for a second that she could be more like her. Perfect hair, perfect skin, amazing wardrobe, and incredibly studious. Pretty much everything that Sam wasn't. Then her gaze turned to Freddie, who she realized was looking back at her. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, repeatedly looking away and then once again glancing at Sam to see if she was still looking. Sam never broke her gaze. She wanted so desperately just to talk to Freddie. She didn't understand why he refused to be involved in this. It wasn't fair really. The baby was just as much hers as it was Freddie's. Just because she was the one who was stuck carrying it, people thought they could blame it all on her. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became.

At last, the bell rang. Sam and Freddie immediately leaped out of their seats.

"Freddie!" Sam called out. But Freddie quickly bolted out of the classroom before she could say another word. Sam ran out after him. She looked around the hallway. Freddie was nowhere to be seen. Sam groaned.

"Sam!" Carly shouted, running to catch up with her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sam mumbled. "I just, wanted to talk to him, that's all."

"He probably just needs time to adjust. Just give him sometime and he'll come around."

"Your probably right," Sam agreed. But for some reason, she got the feeling Freddie didn't want to adjust.

"Come on, let's go to Geometry class."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Freddie continued to avoid Sam. He was never at his locker, and at the end of the every class he raced out the door. Geometry, English, Spanish, it was always the same. Sam didn't even bother to try to talk to him anymore. She understood that he was uncomfortable, but he didn't have to make it so damn obvious. During English class, he almost knocked over Gibby while trying to leave the room. Still, there was a time when Sam knew she'd be able to get ahold of Freddie. Everyday, Freddie went to his locker to get the sandwich his mom had made him for lunch, because she didn't think cafeteria food was safe. So at the end of Spanish class, before lunch, Sam headed over to his locker to make sure she could get ahold of him. She didn't really know what she would say to him, but she just had to say _something_.

Suddenly though, as Sam walked towards him, staring at the back of his head, all she could think about was how angry she was with him. He had left her to deal with all of the hardships of a pregnancy. No one was asking Freddie if they could feel his stomache, or calling him names. And even if they were, it couldn't have been nearly as bad. She was the one who was going to be stuck giving birth, the least he could do was try to be just a little bit more supportive. Sam realized she wasn't just angry, she was _furious_. So as Freddie stood up from his locker and headed towards the cafeteria, Sam tapped him on the shoulder. The blood rushing through her veins, she glared at Freddie as he turned around, an expression of shock and nervousness across his face.

And then, without even thinking, Sam punched him in the face.

Freddie moaned and fell to the ground, his head slamming against a locker. Sam then realized how many other people were in the hallway at that moment. Everything went silent, and all eyes were on her. But Sam didn't care, she felt great. Punching Freddie had been the catharsis that she had so desperately needed. She didn't feel even an inch of guilt, instead she felt incredibly relieved. Slowly, a small smile spread across her face. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this satisfied.

But then, as Sam looked around at all of the other students staring at her, she realized school was the last place she wanted to be right now. So she walked out the door, with the sound of Freddie wailing behind her.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! Sorry it was kind of short. Also, I hope Sam didn't sound to...evil. I just think she really needed to realize all those feelings she had bottled up somehow, because Sam's not usually the type of person to keep things hidden. Please review!**


End file.
